


Across Universes

by galaxyofstarrydays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amusement Parks, Beaches, Drowning, F/F, Magic, Mermaids, Presents, Swimming, Witches, no one is seriously hurt though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofstarrydays/pseuds/galaxyofstarrydays
Summary: Roxy and Jane take a trip to the beach, and meet a girl.





	1. A Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werepirechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/gifts).



> For the Homestuck polyswap! This work sort of took me along for the ride and demanded to be written, haha. I hope you enjoy! Loved writing this pairing quite a lot.

“What a beautifullll day!” Roxy said, grinning as she pulled Jane to the edge of the water. The weather was perfect for swimming, and Jane had agreed to Roxy’s offer of bringing her out to the local beach.

“Well, I suppose it is,” Jane said as she laid out her blue towel. Roxy followed suit, laying her bright pink one next to Jane’s. She sat back on it and watched as Jane pulled something out from her bag.

“Roxy, do you need any sunscreen?” Jane asked, waving the tube in Roxy’s face. Roxy nodded, grabbing the lotion.

“Yeah, thanks, Jane! You always think of everything.” Roxy said. As Roxy lathered the lotion on, Jane seemed to caught sight of something just off the rocks.

“Roxy, I’m going to go check that out. I’ll be right back.” Jane said, her mouth drawn up a little. Roxy shrugged, laying back on her towel.

“Sure, Janey! Be careful, though, those rocks are pretty slippery. Don’t leave me alone for too long though!” Roxy giggled, and Jane rolled her eyes good-naturedly and walked off. Roxy slid on a pair of cute sunglasses (a gift from Jane- they were shaped like little cats!) and relaxed. Jane was responsible; she could take care of herself, probably.

Despite that, though, after about 10 minutes Roxy felt herself start to get a little anxious. She sat back up and saw Jane still on the rocks, enraptured by whatever it was that got her attention.

“Hey, Jane!” Roxy called out. Jane was getting rather close to the edge of the rocks, and the water out there looked quite turbulent. Worrying, to say the least.

“Jane!” Roxy’s voice increased in pitch, but Jane was preoccupied and didn’t make any indication that she had even heard Roxy at all. Roxy bit her lip and tried to make her way towards Jane, slowly. The rocks were even more slippery than she had thought.

“Jane-” Roxy’s cry was cut off by a loud splash, following by a loud screech. Roxy felt her blood run cold. She clenched her hands and rushed as fast as she could over the rocks, trying to stay upright, jumping from one rock to another. At the edge of the rocks, she dropped to her knees, clutching rocks and leaning out over the raging water. There was no sign of Jane at all; just the currents dancing to and fro. Roxy felt her throat close up. This couldn’t be happening! Oh god. She needed to wake up, wake up, wake up- no. She couldn’t delude herself. This was real, this was happening.

“Shit, shit, Janey! What am I supposed to do?” She cried out in frustration. Her eyes kept searching the water, scanning over and over, but- she just didn’t see anything.

“Can I- go in? But that’s- no, I can’t, Janey wouldn’t want- UGH!” Roxy pulled at her hair and sat back, scratching at her thighs. After a couple more seconds of freaking out, Roxy pulled herself together and edged back from the rapids.

“I have to calm down… what would Janey do? Get to somewhere safe.” Roxy swallowed and nodded, heading back slowly to the beach. When there, she let out a breath and walked over the clear part of the beach, where the rocks and rapids ended. She looked out on the water and shook her head.

“She can’t- can’t… She’ll show up, she has to.” Roxy told herself softly. She waded out into the water, heading for a rock outcropping to the right of the rapids. Maybe the currents would draw Jane out near it? She could only hope. Jane just wasn’t a very strong swimmer…. 

Roxy pulled herself up onto the rock and tucked her legs underneath her. She scanned the water, and this time, she spotted something. She couldn’t help the gasp that she drew in through her teeth. It looked like something (someone?) was coming towards her from under the waves. Roxy felt a smile tug at the edges of her mouth. Hopefully, it was Jane. After a couple seconds of waiting, she got her answer.

The first head that breached the water wasn’t Jane’s, and Roxy felt her stomach plummet. It belonged to a girl with wide, green eyes, short white hair, and… little green scales under her eyes? But the emergence of a second head halted that conversation in its tracks. It was Jane, although her eyes were closed and she seemed unconscious.

“Do you know this human?” The new girl asked softly. Her voice was somewhat British in tone, inexplicability. Roxy nodded rapidly, and the girl assisted Roxy in pulling Jane onto the shore. Roxy turned her full attention to Jane and checked her pulse. Still there, but weak. She wasn’t breathing, though, and Roxy began CPR. After a couple tense, silent moments, Jane began gagging and spasming. Roxy rolled Jane onto her side, whereupon Jane began hacking up water onto Roxy’s chest. Roxy just grinned softly, pulling Jane onto her lap and cradling her. Jane’s eyes cracked open as her cough subsided.

“R-roxy…” She murmured, reaching for Roxy’s face. Roxy smiled and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Jane was okay. Jane was alright. Jane was alive.

“I’m here, Janey, I’m here, you’re okay.” Roxy comforted, running a hand down the side of Jane’s face. Jane twisted her face up in mild confusion, eyes darting to and fro.

“I’m glad, Roxy, but… how?” She asked, trying to sit up. Roxy helped her and turned back towards the girl that had saved Jane. The girl was still there, waiting patiently, an apprehensive look on her face.

“This girl saved you,” Roxy said. Jane swallowed and looked the girl, her confusion melting away to gratefulness.

“Thank you! I don’t even really know what happened… I just felt myself slipping off and then I was here. Why don’t you come up onto the rock? It must be tiring, treading water like that…” Jane asked, extending a trembling hand. Roxy nodded, extending hers as well.

“Yeah, come on up. We need to thank you.” Roxy added. The girl bit her lip and averted her gaze to the side, playing her hands awkwardly.

“Sorry, I…. can’t.” She said. Roxy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Why not?” Roxy asked, leaning forward. The girl scrunched up a corner of her mouth.

“Maybe it’ll be easier if I just… show you?” She said, leaning back. Her lower torso came up the surface of the water, and to Roxy’s shock, it wasn’t a pair of human legs. Her lower half was a gorgeous emerald green, a fish tail. This girl was a mermaid? Roxy was surprised, but… it made sense, considering how treacherous the waters out by the rock had been. Jane bit back a gasp, but it still came out as a soft little noise. The girl looked more and more nervous by the moment, so Roxy spoke.

“Uh! That’s… cool! Yeah. Nice tail!” Roxy said before she could stop and think. Her face reddened and she glanced down at Jane nervously. God, she really had to think before she spoke. When she looked back up, though, the girl seemed surprised and… pleased?

“You really mean it?” She asked. Roxy brightened and nodded rapidly. “Thank you!”

Roxy looked down at Jane, who still looked surprised. Roxy lightly rubbed Jane’s back, then spoke, “Well, Jane and I need to get back to shore. Would you mind helping Jane back?” Roxy asked. The girl nodded eagerly. Roxy already liked her.

…

The girl’s name, as it turned out, was Calliope; one of the prettiest names she had ever heard (it was up there with Jane, that was for sure). Calliope was so polite, but had to leave shortly after helping Jane to shore. Roxy promised Calliope she would bring her a gift, and Calliope nodded sadly before leaving. Jane had remained somewhat silent throughout the exchange, though, and Roxy engaged her as they walked back up the path to their car.

“I’m so glad you’re alright, Janey! What did you think of your savior, huh? Dreamy, am I right?” Roxy said, swooning a little. Jane chuckled and sent Roxy a sidelong glance.

“Thanks for your concern, Roxy. I thought she was an alright gal.” Jane said. Roxy hmm’d and prodded Jane’s side.

“Still, you seem a little… off. I suppose it is kinda weird that mermaids exist though!” Roxy nodded. Jane tilted her head back a forth, then nodded.

“Well, I guess. With Jade being a witch and all, though, it’s not that surprising. I just wish we could have talked more to her, you know? I wonder if there’s more. Merpeople, that is.” Jane mused, opening the driver’s side of the car. Roxy slid in the passenger seat.

“Well, we’re going to see her again! I promised I’d get her a present for saving my little sweet,” Roxy emphasized sweet by ruffling Jane’s hair, and Jane just smiled and shook Roxy’s hand off, “so you can ask your questions then!” Jane thought for a moment.

“Technically, since she saved my life, shouldn’t I be the one giving her a gift?” Jane said. Roxy set her chin in her hand.

“Well, sure, if you want! But I’m still going to, either way.” Roxy responded, leaning back in her seat and looking up at the ceiling of the car. Pristine, perfectly clean. Jane always kept such good care of her stuff. Jane hummed in response and started the car, then pulled smoothly out of her spot and onto the street. Roxy thought for a moment, tapping her fingers against the window.

“Hey… Janey? You almost just drowned. Maybe we should head to the, like, hospital..?” Roxy said, letting her voice trail off. It took Jane a moment to process the words, and she swerved a bit when she did.

“OH! Yeah. Let’s… do that.”


	2. Presents and Plans

It was a little overcast, but the breeze at the beach was lovely. Roxy and Jane walked, side by side, down to the beach, gifts for Calliope in hand. Jane rubbed a thumb over hers nervously, mouth drawn. She really hoped Calliope liked it; the reality of what had really happened hit in when they were in line for the clinic, and she felt a need to repay Calliope. The gal had seemed rather down near the end of their conversation, so Jane wanted to get her something that would raise her spirits.

“Here we are!” Roxy said, breaking Jane out of her reverie. She blinked and looked up. Sure enough, they had arrived the water’s edge. She sent a little glare towards the rocks to their right. The slippery black menaces did not seem to notice, to her annoyance. Jane then redirected her gaze to the relatively calm water in front of her, in the swimming section of the beach.

 

“So…. Roxy. How do you we, you know, get her to come over here?” Jane asked, an eyebrow quirked. Roxy thought for a moment, then shrugged.

“I didn’t really think about that, to be honest! Why don’t we just try shouting?” Roxy offered. Jane rolled her eyes and turned back to the water. It was a worth a try, she supposed.

“Calliope! Calliope, are you there? We have gifts!” Jane called over the water. No response, but Roxy didn’t looked discouraged.

“Callllllliope! You there?” Roxy tried. To Jane’s surprise, a head popped out of the water, a little ways from shore. Roxy’s face broke into a grin.

“Here, sweetie!” She called, waving frantically. The head popped back down, and Jane could see a shape moving rapidly towards then. Jane hummed, impressed.

“I’m honestly surprised that worked.” She commented, playing with the bow on her present. Roxy nodded back.

“Me too!” Jane watched the shape draw ever-closer, and before long Calliope’s head popped back up out of the water, wading distance from shore.

“Hello! It’s so great to see you two, but you would mind ever so much if I asked you to come out a bit? I’m afraid I can’t really come any further in.” Calliope asked softly. Roxy nodded and grabbed Jane’s hand to pulled out into the water. Jane winced as the water sloshed around her ankles, freezing her feet. Gah. Jane tried to send a look at Roxy, but she seemed very focused on Calliope. Ah, well, Jane would deal. It was well worth it, after all.

“Thank you!” Calliope said, looked up at Jane and Roxy once they waded out to about hip-depth. Jane smiled and held out her gift.

“A token of my thanks.” She said. Roxy pouted and elbowed Jane’s side.

“Hey! I promised a gift, I should be the first to give it to her.”

“But she saved me; ergo, I should give her mine first.” Calliope blushed and cleared her throat.

“Thank you both so much, this is so kind… I don’t know if I should accept.” Roxy wasn’t too pleased at that and put a hand on her hip.

“We insist!” She said, and Jane shook the present she was holding out a bit. Calliope swallowed nervously and smiled as she took the gift, making quick work of the outer portion with her claws. The inner box was black, and this she handled with more care, gently picking the top off to reveal a necklace with a charm. The charm was a silver rod with two green snakes circling around it. Calliope’s eyes lit up as she gently took the necklace off and set the black box down the water. (Roxy was collecting the ripped bits of the box, to Jane’s delight. Littering was no small sin, after all.)

“Oh my gosh… I love it! Thanks so much, Jane!” Calliope gasped, clasping the necklace on. It sat snug, not enough that it would be uncomfortable, but close enough it wouldn’t drag too poorly in the water. Jane grinned, pleased that Calliope liked it.

“I’m glad. I was a little worried you’d think it’d be, I don’t know, cheesy?” Jane said, averting her gaze. Calliope shook her head.

“Of course not! It’s… perfect, thanks.” Calliope caught Jane’s gaze, and Jane felt something flutter in her heart. The stare lasted slightly longer than was strictly comfortable before Roxy broke the silence.

“Hey! I have a gift too, Calliope, don’t forget about me!” Roxy said, a hint of a whine in her voice. Jane let a breath as Calliope’s gaze flitted to Roxy. Roxy held out her pink-covered gift, and Calliope took it, eyes locked on Roxy’s. Jane wondered, idly, if Roxy was feeling the same thing she was. She certainly hoped so. Calliope made quick work of the outer layer of this present as well, revealing a green rosebud with a strong clip at the end. She looked a tad confused, and Roxy rushed to explain.

“It’s a real rose, but it’s one of my friend Jade’s. She’s a witch! She grows flowers that don’t wilt and are strange colors, so I asked for one for you. The clip is for your hair.” Roxy said, almost stumbling over herself. She tapped her fingers against her thigh as she waited for a response. Calliope’s eyes grew large, and she pinned the rose into her hair almost reverently.

“It’s gorgeous… thank you, Roxy.” She said, her voice almost a whisper. Her eyes filled with tears as she glanced between the pair. “Thank you both so much… you two are just too kind.” Roxy smiled and held her arms out, crouching a bit. Calliope wrapped her arms around Roxy, burying her face into Roxy’s hair. Roxy sent a sidelong glance at Jane, and Jane joined as well, wrapping her arms around the pair of them. They both freed an arm to wrap around Jane, and Jane smiled. Tears pricked at her own eyes. Ah, she was a such a sap, wasn’t she?

After a couple of moments of silence (good silence, though- the kind that fills your heart and makes you want to stay that way forever), the hug disconnected; first Roxy, then Jane. Calliope seemed to want the hug to go on the longer, the expression of longing that graced her face for a few moments filled up Jane’s chest. It was gone quickly, though, and all that remained was gratitude. Roxy, after breaking off the hug, crouched down; moments after Jane disconnected herself, Roxy splashed up at Jane, and the wave soaked her upper half. Jane gasped, glaring at a smug Roxy.

“It’s on!” Jane cried, glancing at Calliope. Calliope returned her gaze and nodded, and the two of them attacked.

…

It was evening by the time Roxy and Jane had to go. They had splashed around in the water a bit (Calliope won; her tail helped quite a lot) then retired to the shallows where they sat in the water and chatted on and off about a couple different topics. Calliope seemed very interested in human life, and Roxy and Jane were more than happy to oblige her. Jane especially enjoyed talking to her about baking and promised to bring her a cake next time she had the urge to bake. The sky was dark and filled with stars, and Roxy was pointing some of them out to Calliope when Jane checked the time. It was midnight, and her toes were getting cold.

“Well! As lovely as this was, Roxy and I must really get going. It’s late, and I’m cold.” Jane declared, standing up and stretching. Roxy looked disappointed, but checked the time and nodded.

“Sorry, Calliope, but we really should,” Roxy said, joining Jane at the standing-up party. Calliope sighed, but nodded.

“Yeah, that’s probably for a best.” In a soft, quiet voice, Calliope added, “If only I could join you.” Roxy pulled a sad face, then it turned thoughtful. Jane could guess what she thinking about- how to give Calliope what she wanted. Honestly, if Jane knew of any way that would be possible, she would be too. But how? Jane was at a loss when Roxy’s face lit up and she snapped her fingers!

“Oooh, I have an idea! Calliope, you want to have human legs, right?” She asked. Calliope nodded, apprehensive. “I thinkkkkk I might have a way to make that happen! No promises though. How about we meet you here, say, a week from now? That sound good?” Roxy asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Calliope nodded slowly, her face showing excitement but also a little nervousness. Roxy just grinned cryptically and grabbed Jane’s hand. She started to pull the two of the towards the car, and Calliope sent Jane a confused glance. Jane shrugged and followed Roxy up the hill to the car, half-running with how fast Roxy was pulling the both of them along. Jane slid into the car and gave Roxy a Look.

“Roxy, what are you planning? It better not be-”

“It’s not! Look, Jane, I promise it’ll be great. Just trust me, okay? Please.” Roxy said, a pleading look on her face. Jane bit her lip and averted her eyes to the left, letting out a sigh. She was worried but… Roxy knew what she doing. Jane glanced back and nodded, and Roxy sent a heart-warming grin her way. Jane sent one back, pulling out of the parking space. She was quite excited for what Roxy had in store.


	3. Transformation

Calliope was a little nervous. Sure, she trusted Roxy not to try anything too... intense, but she also didn’t really know what she was really planning to do. What if she wanted to, like, tape sticks to her legs or something? Calliope had already tried that! She guessed she would see soon enough.

She was waiting in the shallows, having dragged herself up a bit further than usual in case Roxy needed her out of the water for whatever she planned to do. It was about midday, and the sun beat down on Calliope’s skin and scales. It was almost painful; she rarely spent the amount of time above water she had spent in the last week, so it was a bit easier to bare, but still uncomfortable. Calliope hoped Roxy and Jane would arrive soon. They hadn’t spent a whole lot of time together, but she still felt drawn to them somehow. They were such a breath of fresh air after spending so much time with her brother.

Lost in thought, Calliope was broke out of her reverie by a loud shout.

“Hey! Calliope, I brought a friend! This is Jade.” Calliope jerked, looking up. Roxy and Jane were there, as she had expected, but next to Roxy was another girl. She had long, black hair, a kind smile, and an air of magic Calliope could almost taste. A witch. Calliope smiled and offered a small wave. This wasn’t what she had expected, but she was pleased nevertheless.

“Hello, Jade! It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Calliope, as you probably already know.” She said. Jade nodded and strode forward into the water, offering a hand. Calliope took it, and Jade firmly shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you too! Roxy said you needed legs, right? I have just the thing!” Jade said, letting go of Calliope’s hand and removing a seashell from her skirt. Jade offered said shell to Calliope, and Calliope took it carefully. It was shaped like a clam, and it was a pale, pinkish tan. Calliope ran a hand over its surface, then looked up at Jade. Roxy and Jane stood behind her, with Roxy excitedly tapping her hands together and Jane anxiously watching.

“So! Clap it open and close once really quick to get legs. Twice to get your tail back! The same tail, I promise.” Jade said, bright eyes staring into Calliope’s. Calliope nodded and glanced down at the shell, then tapped it open-close quickly.

…

The next thing Calliope knew, she was lying down on the beach, with voices swirling above her in the cacophony of meaningless noise. She felt… different, but otherwise fine. She cracked her eyes open to the sight of Jane hovering above her.

“Oh! Goodness gracious, you’re alright. Roxy! Jade! She’s alright.” Jane said, relief evident on her face. Roxy’s face soon came into view as well.

“Oh gosh, great! How do you feel, Calliope?” Roxy asked. Calliope slowly sat up and swallowed.

“Fine, I just… why did I black out?” She asked, trying to get a feel for her legs, which were covered by a towel. She sent a looked to Jane, who wordlessly handed over some human clothes. Ah. As she wiggled into the clothes, Jade began talking.

“I’m not quite sure why! It might have been the shock of the transformation. I’m sure it won’t happen again, though, don’t worry.” Jade said, pacing a little and nodding to herself.

“Well… I suppose that’s not an issue, then.” Calliope said. She went to stand up, but quickly bowled back over, unused to human legs. Jane stifled a laugh and offered a hand, which Calliope gratefully took. Once she was standing, Calliope looked down at her legs. The skirt and shirt Roxy and Jane had picked out for her was quite cute, but it was hard to focus on that when she had legs. Human legs! Strange things, all wobbly and delicate. How ever did they support the rest of the body? Calliope supposed she would find out.

“...So? What do you think?” Roxy asked, tilting her head a bit.

“I like my new legs! Will take some getting used to though…” Calliope said, trailing off as the fact that she really had human legs, the fact she would get to explore the land really set in. Her eyes widened and she sucked her lips in, tears pricking at the edges of her vision. Finally… a chance to be free! To really explore the human world. God, if her brother could see her now…

“You alright, Calliope?” Jane asked, worry creeping into her voice. Worry! For her! Calliope wrapped her arms tightly around Jane, trying her very hardest not to cry.

“I’m just… so happy!” She muttered, pulling back and wiping at her tears. Roxy walked up and set a hand on her shoulder, fixing her with a brilliant smile.

“Well, why don’t we get this happy train on the road? We have so much to show you!” Roxy said, wrapping an arm around Calliope’s waist and gently leading her up the road. Jane took her right hand, and Calliope almost wilted right there. It just… felt so nice, so right. Calliope reveled in the feeling at Jane and Roxy led her up the path.

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Jade cried after them, seashell in hand. She passed off the shell to Calliope, and hurried ahead to climb in the passenger’s seat. Roxy seemed annoyed by this, and Calliope couldn’t figure out why. She would, though. Thanks to them, she could.


	4. Epilogue

“Hey! Over here, guys!” Roxy called, waving from a dart booth. Jane and Calliope were following from a distance, but hurried for Roxy when she called, hands clasped together. Calliope giggled when she saw the game Roxy had chosen.

“Oh, Roxy, looking to loot another poor vendor?” She asked, a coy smile playing across her lips. Roxy nodded and pointed a large green snake that was suspended from the ceiling. Calliope’s eyebrows rose.

“Yup! I’m going to win that one.” Roxy said, sitting down on the stool provided and handing over the cash to the vendor.

“Good luck!” The pair chorused in unison, like a practiced chant. Roxy took up the fake rifle and aimed the scope towards the water balloons; on the vendor’s signal, Roxy began firing. One by one, the balloons burst, and the timer sounded. Roxy pulled back, and saw all the balloons had burst. She whooped and turned to Jane and Calliope. Jane gave her a long-suffering grin and an eye roll, while Calliope offered a fist bump, which Roxy gladly took. When she turned back the vendor, he still looked shocked, and wordlessly handed Roxy the snake she wanted. She wrapped it around her neck and bounded up, taking the hand Calliope offered her. The three strolled through the amusement park, taking in the sights and sounds.

“What is that, the fiftieth plushie you’ve won today? You’re going to bleed the poor saps dry, Roxy.” Jane asked. Roxy tilted her head, thinking.

“It’s the fifteenth, I think, by my count last time we did a plushie run back to the car!” Roxy replied eagerly. Calliope giggled again, shaking her head.

“How did you get so good at those? I couldn’t even hit one to save my life.” She asked.

“Practice! Plus, it also helped I know alll the tricks for them. Google is quite helpful on that front.” Roxy replied, giving Calliope a little nudge. She nodded.

“Yes… Google. I do admit, I am still struggling a bit with the Internet, but yes, I imagine that might help.” Calliope said. Roxy spotted a bench and gently pulled the group over to it. After a couple seconds of shuffling about, they all got settled down onto the bench. The amusement park overlooked a beach, and the bench they picked happened to be nearby it. Roxy noticed Calliope gazing out to the sea with a longing in her gaze.

“Hey, Calli? Wanna take a beach trip soon?” Roxy asked. Calliope looked surprised, but nodded rapidly, a grin spreading across her face.

“I love spending time with you all, don’t get me wrong! But going back to the sea every now and then would be nice.” Calliope said. Roxy smiled and snuggled up close to her, gazing with her out onto the waves.

“I wonder if Jade could make us little shells so Jane and I could turn into mermaids, too?” Roxy mused out loud, and Jane hummed in agreement from Calliope’s other side. Calliope grinned, wrapping both her arms around her lovers.

“Yes, I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
